The sun that shined, the moon that laughed
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Do you really believe in that stupid story?" Ikuto asked. "It's not stupid!" Amu responded. "If you say so..." If it really was true then Ikuto was pretty damn sure the moon was laughing at him right about now. Amuto. Rated T.
1. First meeting

Asuka: New Amuto fic...

Amu: Idiot.

Ikuto: She owns nothing.

* * *

A young, five year old, Amu Hinamori, stared outside into the garden of her house.

Honestly, there was NOTHING to do!

What with her parents having a party to celebrate Ami's first word.

Since when was a baby saying "idiot" a good thing? When she did it she got in trouble with her kindergarten teacher.

She decided it must be another weird adult/parent thing.

She heard the door open.

"Oh sorry! I thought my sister was here." a blue haired boy, maybe a good five inches taller than her said.

She scoffed. "Do I _look_ like your sister?" she said in a annoyed tone.

The boy smirked and said "No, you're _waaay_ cuter."

"Eww!" Amu said.

"Hmph, I forgot babies still believe in cooties." the boy said.

"Baby!? I'm gonna be six in five months you know!" Amu exclaimed.

"Oh? You can count to five?" the boy said with a smug look on his face.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Amu laughed.

Ikuto raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's so funny?".

"You're an old man!" she said after she stopped laughing.

"And you're a baby. Anyway I gotta go look for my sister." the boy said as he stepped towards the doors.

"Ah, wait!"

The boy stopped, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Amu asked.

She didn't really know why she had even asked, she just felt like she needed to know.

He smiled, though Amu couldn't see it.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but just call me Ikuto." he said.

Without another word he walked out.

_'Tsukiyomi Ikuto...'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Ikuto: Yes, the review whore needs her reviews.

Amu: Yes, she is a review whore.

Asuka: -_-; Oh gee thanks...


	2. Thank you

Asuka: Second chapter!

Amu: Enjoy!

* * *

Amu was now turning six.

Ever since the incident at that party she'd been keeping an eye out for that Ikuto kid. She had yet to see him at any wedding, birthday party, or anniversary party.

She would have asked her parents who he was all those times but she didn't. Seeing as how if she couldn't find him why would they?

She was in brand new dress her mom bought her and got her in (after much convincing and bribing).

"Hey, mama..." Amu started.

"Hm? What is it Amu-chan?" her mother asked. She was currently putting a purple, butterfly shaped pin in her hair.

"Who's coming over?" Amu asked, playing with the doll in her hands.

"Well, I invited a few of the kids from your grade and that older boy Kukai."

"That's all?" Amu asked, a small bit of her hoping Ikuto would show up.

"Oh! And the Tsukiyomi's." she said.

Amu felt like jumping from happiness, not that she did, mind you. Something about that kid was just so mysterious. It just made her curious.

"Okay." Amu's mom said as she stood. "You can go play now."

Amu hopped off the chair she was seated on and headed outside.

She started walking through the garden of her house. She couldn't wait till Ami grew up so she could finally have someone to play with.

A few minutes later Tadase and Kukai arrived.

"Yo Amu!" Kukai said while smiling.

"H-Hello Hinamori-san." Tadase said shyly.

"Hi Kukai and Tadase-kun." Amu said.

Kukai pat her head and said "You're finally six! Maybe soon enough you'll be tall enough to reach the cookie jar!"

"Haha very funny Kukai." Amu said with a slight pout.

"So what did you get for your birthday, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Ah, money mostly."

"Oh, well here." Tadase said.

He handed her a small bag.

"Thank you, Tadase-kun." She took the bag and opened it.

Inside was the doll she (and almost every other kindergarten girl) wanted.

"I heard you and Rima talking about it." Tadase said shyly.

"Thanks!" Amu said with a full smile. She hugged him and Kukai could only laugh.

"Hmph, looks like the baby got a boy friend."

Amu let go of Tadase and looked to the direction where the voice was coming from.

There stood Ikuto, a smug look on his face, obviously amused at what he had just seen.

"Shut up old man!" Amu told him while sticking out her tongue.

"Eh? Old man? Wait what does that make me?" Kukai asked.

"You're not old Kukai! You're just a 'young man'." Amu stated matter of fact-ly.

"Oh." Kukai said, sounding relieved.

"Hmph." Ikuto walked over to Amu and handed her a small pink bag.

"What's this?"

"I wouldn't know. I sure as hell didn't buy it." he said as he looked off to the side.

They all gasped as if something amazing had just happened.

"What?" Ikuto said plainly.

"You said a bad word!" Amu said, pointing at Ikuto like he just killed someone.

Ikuto stayed quiet before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kukai asked

"Little kids are too funny." he answered.

Amu pouted "You're mean!"

Ikuto opened his mouth to say something but noticed Tadase staring at him, almost glaring.

"Tell your boyfriend over there to calm down. Yeesh." Ikuto said.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Amu protested.

"Yeah, right." Ikuto said.

Amu pouted even more.

"Look, just open your present so I can go back. Otherwise my sister will come looking for me and God knows I don't want that." Ikuto said.

She opened it and found two 'X' shaped hair clips and twenty dollars attached to it.

"Happy birthday kid." came a voice from behind Amu. It was Aruto Tsukiyomi.

He kneeled down so he could see eye to eye with Amu. "How old are you?"

"Six." Amu answered.

"You're gonna be a big girl pretty soon." he said. He gave her a pat on her head.

Ikuto simply turned his gaze away. _'Dad's acting so lame!'_ he thought.

"Hey mister!" Kukai called.

"Yes?" Aruto asked as he turned to face Kukai.

"Are you really that kids dad?" he said while pointing to Ikuto.

"Yes, why?"

"'Cause he's not cool enough to be your kid!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Your definition of cool is Sesame street and coloring books." Ikuto shot back.

"No! Soccer too!" Kukai protested.

"Soccer? I could beta you any day." Ikuto said.

"No way! You play soccer?"

"Yeah. I'm on my schools team." Ikuto said.

"...Never mind. He's cool." Kukai said while smiling.

Tadase stayed there quietly. He was watching Ikuto and Aruto.

"Is something wrong Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"N-No. Nothing." Tadase answered with a smile.

As the day passed more of Amu's friends arrived and her presents piled up.

"Okay! Hide and go seek! Rima's it!" Amu called.

Rima was unlucky enough to get picked in the old chant of "Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish..."

Everyone scatted and hid.

_'I'll get Nagihiko first!'_ she thought.

Amu hid behind a few trees, her back against the fence.

She heard Nagihiko yell and a triumphant "Hah! Now to get Amu!"

She gulped. Her back was pressed the fence and she noticed a loose board.

She pressed it more and noticed a small space that was big enough for her to squeeze through.

She found herself in the middle of the streets when she noticed a big dog staring at her. She panicked and tried to open the board only to find it stuck.

"N-Nice doggy..." she said. The dog merely growled in response.

She ran in the opposite direction. When she realized the dog hadn't been chasing her she headed back. But the question was; which way was back?

Rima at this point had found everyone but Amu.

"Maybe we should call her mom and dad." one kid suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Rima said with a gleam still present in her eyes. "I'll find her! You guys help too!"

"Man, Amu must have one cool hiding spot!" another kid said as he ran past Ikuto with his other friend.

It seemed to have caught Ikuto's attention. He stood up and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked his mother.

"Just gonna go play." he responded.

"Okay, be careful!" she called out.

"I know mom." he responded.

Once he was outside he looked both ways before leaving the front yard and running into the streets.

He had seen Amu earlier when she hid and when she went outside. He thought even she wouldn't be dumb enough to wander off but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was overreacting but if she went outside and got lost...He shook his head. She couldn't be that foolish.

He ran down the street and past a corner store.

After a few minutes of wandering he was about to give up, but then he heard sniffling coming from a dark alley. It sounded like a little girl...crying?

"Hey, little kid? Amu?" he said as he got closer.

He found Amu sitting, her head buried in her knees.

"I knew you left outside. Idiot." he said as he stood next to her.

"I-Ikuto?" she looked up. Her vision was blurred by tears and her eyes were a bit puffy.

She stood and hugged him.

"H-Hey..." he protested half heartedly.

"I was scared..." she said, crying into his shirt.

He smile and let out a small sigh. "Don't do that again. You're gonna worry your mom and dad you know."

She nodded. He handed her a handkerchief. He turned away and said "My dad makes me carry one just in case."

She accepted it and wiped away her tears.

"Lets go. Before they notice us missing."

When they arrived they noticed the noise had come down from the party. They opened the door and all eyes fell on them.

"Amu! Ikuto! Where were you?!" came the voices of both their mothers.

Before Amu could answer Ikuto cut in saying "Playing hide and go seek? I win since I found Amu before all of you." He pointed to the other kids.

Rima walked to them and said "Where did you hide?!"

"Th-That is-"

"A secret! Why would we give away an awesome hiding spot?" Ikuto cut in again.

Amu smiled and said "Yeah, he's right!"

All the kids ran up to them asking and offering play-doh and such for the 'awesome hiding spot'.

She smiled and said no to everyone and before anything the party started up again.

And though Ikuto refused to play with her and the rest of the kids he smiled whenever she looked over.

_'Thanks you, Ikuto.'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: FINALLY! And sorry for the lag!!!

Please review. Reviews = love

Ikuto: Who cares?

Me: -_- Reviews = Updates

Ikuto: Now that makes sense!


	3. Those days

Asuka: OH MY SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME BISHIE! I NEED more KHR!!

Ikuto: No. You NEED to stop lagging with updates.

Asuka: And the new D. Gray-man chapter!

* * *

Amu closed her photo album. She was twelve now. She and Ikuto had been good friends. Though for some reason Ikuto and Tadase were never on good terms. They didn't hate each other but they never talked.

She put on her 'X' shaped hair clip she had received from Ikuto. Since the ones she had gotten at her fifth birthday were now old.

She heard a knock on her balcony door. She turned to around to see Ikuto with his hands in his pockets looking to the side as if something interesting was there. He was in his school uniform which consisted of black pants and a black shirt. They were snug on Ikuto, not like others that wore them baggy on purpose. He had on black shoes to match his uniform and wore a silver cross necklace around his neck.

He had the same hair cut he did as a child and his eyes were still a beautiful blue. He was handsome, even Amu had to admit it. He didn't get all those numbers from girls in every grade for no reason.

She went over and opened the door. "Ikuto."

He walked in and immediately went to lie down on her bed.

"How about using the door next time. I know you like showing off but my neighbors will get the wrong idea." Amu teased.

He smirked "Why? Don't wanna make the other girls think you're having s-"

Amu stuffed a chocolate taiyaki in his mouth. "Say anything more and I'll drop you from the balcony."

He removed the treat from his mouth. "I was going to say having a sleep over. What were you thinking? Perverted girl." he said with his smirk still in place.

"I'm not a pervert!" she yelled.

"Sure." he said.

"Well, whatever. I have to go. Tadase invited me and everyone else to the aquarium." Amu said.

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend." Ikuto said in a casual voice.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Amu exclaimed. She was blushing a light pink.

"Yeah. Sure." he cleared his throat. He made his voice high pitched and said "Today Tadase-kun sat in front of me in class like usual, but the sun shined from the window in just the right way and Tadase-kun looked so handsome. Almost like a prince."

"Hey! Don't read my diary!" Amu said as she jumped at Ikuto to snatch it away. Expecting for Ikuto to move she had jumped at the bed but Ikuto had stayed put and now she was on top of Ikuto.

"My, my Amu. Don't you think two in the afternoon is a bit early for such things."

She jumped off Ikuto and the bed, her face a bright red. "D-Don't say things like th-that!"

"Right, I forgot thats your prince's job." he said. He bit into his taiyaki which until then had been on the bed side table, forgotten.

"D-Don't say such things about Tadase-kun! He's too innocent for such things!" Amu yelled, her voice even more high pitched due to her embarrassment.

"Not if you want kids." Ikuto said. He sat up on the bed.

"Enough! I don't wanna talk about that. I have to go. You should come to." Amu said. She grabbed her small brown bag.

"Nah. I just wanna hang around here for a while." Ikuto replied. Even though his voice sounded like the same, casual Ikuto, Amu felt something was off.

She looked into his eyes. There was something in his eyes. Sadness? Anger? She couldn't really put a finger on it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?" Ikuto asked. What she had seen in her eyes was gone and replaced by the regular mysterious look.

"No, it's not important..." Amu muttered. "My mom and dad will be leaving with Ami for her doctor appointment in fifteen minutes. After that you can go down stairs without them wondering where you came from." Amu said.

Ikuto waved his hand, almost like he was dismissing her.

"Bye Ikuto." She walked out.

Ikuto went back to lying down on his back. Her bed was decorated with a pink bed spread and pink blankets. Her pillows were too and some were lavender. She has a blue bunny plush toy lying there.

Ikuto picked it up. It reminded him of when she was seven and hugged it tightly after they saw a scary movie. Back when they were young.

Ikuto sighed and placed it down.

"I miss those days..."

* * *

Asuka: This was pretty short. Also I should say that each chapter Amu's not going to be a different age. Though it will have a few time skips but not for another few chapters.

Ikuto: To think we had finally gotten a break

Amu: All those twenty six chapters and now this...

**Reviews mean updates!**


	4. Lucky or unlucky?

Asuka: Sorry for the lag! I've been focusing on my yaoi story for Gokudera x Tsuna since that pairing is so under loved!

Ikuto: Just hurry up and get to the point.

Asuka: Jerk. Anyway here's the next chapter! And if you can't tell Rima is not exactly at the top for my list of favorite characters...I just really hate her attitude.

* * *

Amu looked around, trying to find Tadase. Instead she spotted Rima, who seemed to be arguing with Nagihiko.

She jogged up to meet them. "Hey guys." she said with a wave.

Nagihiko smiled. "Hello Amu."

"Hey there Amu. If you're looking for Tadase, he went with Kukai to get shaved ice." Rima said, knowing that Amu would probably ask.

"Why do you assume I was going to ask for him?"

"It's only so obvious seeing as how he's your boyfriend and all," Rima said simply.

"H-He is not!" Amu argued. _'Great, first Ikuto and now her too,_' she thought.

"He might as well be seeing as how he's all you-"

"Hey Tadase! You're back," Nagihiko said, interrupting Rima in the process.

_'Thank you Nagihiko!'_ Amu thought, mentally thanking the purple haired boy. So what if she had a small crush on him? She didn't need him to find out!

"Oh, you're here Amu-chan," Tadase said with his charming smile in place.

Amu blushed. "Y-Yeah! Hey there Tadase-kun."

"Yo Amu!" Kukai exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Kukai! How was your soccer practice yesterday?" Amu asked actually interested in sports. Kukai was pretty good at soccer (that and he had taught Amu how to play so she understood how the game worked).

"It went great only that one of our rookies almost sprained an ankle," Kukai responded.

"Hey, we should hurry if we want to see the dolphins perform!" Nagihiko cut in.

Rima's eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them when he mentioned dolphins. She turned to face Amu and said "Let's go. Now."

_'Sc-Scary...'_ Amu took her ticket and went in with them. They took a quick look at the schedule.

"The dolphin show isn't for another half-hour, maybe we should just take a look at other exhibits till then?" Tadase asked. He was like the leader of their group of friends in a sense (in a sense because Rima could be pretty damn bossy if she wanted to).

"Oh, and if we get separated we should all meet at the dolphin show in an hour," Nagihiko recommended. He was pretty smart and wise for a kid. Amu usually found herself asking him for advice.

They all agreed with a nod of their heads, Rima being stubborn but agreeing anyway, and decided to see which exhibit to go to first.

Just then, almost in the blink of an eye, a huge crowd tore them apart. It was like they came out of nowhere but on closer inspection they realized; they were all students from a daycare.

Amu looked around, she was separated them but hopefully she would be lucky enough to have at least one of her friends with her. She turned around and came face to face with the one and only, Tadase.

"It looks like we got separated from everyone else..." he said while looking around with his eyes.

"Y-Yeah."

"I guess that until the dolphin show it's just you and me," he said with a sweet smile.

It was at that moment that Amu couldn't decide if she was either the luckiest or unluckiest girl on Earth.

* * *

Asuka: I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT LAME FILLED CHAPTER! OTL

Ikuto: Quit being so emo.

Amu: I mean, with school and all that's going on typing has become a bit hard to do. Especially when you have so many going on and constant plot bunnies...

Asuka: You mean it?

Amu: Yeah!

Ikuto: ...**Anyway reviews equal updates!**

Amu: _He's completely ignoring what I just said..._


	5. Mysterious

**Authors ramblings: Sorry for the lag. THERE IS NO EXCUSE! I WILL SUICIDE IN ORDER TO ATONE FOR MY SINS! OTL**

**Ahem, all joking aside, sorry. Writers block is a bitch.**

**

* * *

**They walked throughout the aquarium, glancing at the large tanks as they passed.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Tadase called. Amu snapped out of her thoughts. She had been in deep thought, wondering what the others were doing.

"What is it, Tadase-kun?" she asked. Tadase motioned for her to go to where he stood.

Amu walked over. He pointed to a starfish. It was a salmon pink color. He smiled and said, "Reminds me of your hair."

Amu blushed. _'He's so sweet!'_

"It's really pretty too. I think-"

Tadase was cut off by a smooth voice. "Hey, Amu, that starfish kinda reminds me of you. Scary looking and all."

"What? It's impolite to insult people you-" Amu looked up and saw Ikuto smirking triumphantly.

"If it's so impolite then don't do it," he retorted.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asked. _'_She looked over to Tadase who didn't look angry, just displeased

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else getting arrested?" he asked, spurning the fact that Ikuto was present.

Ikuto remained calm. "You really love holding on to things from the past, don't you? I just came here to be with my _dear_ Amu, is that so bad?"

"Ikuto, you could have told me before I left and came with me here," Amu replied. _'At least then I would have gotten time to tell Tadase-kun before all this happened,'_ she thought. She lightly tugged on the end of her red skirt nervously.

"I was going to stay but then my sister texted me and said that she was going to get me from your house."

"You told her you were at my house?" Amu asked. Ikuto never bothered with things like that, he usually avoided Utau at all costs. _All_. _Costs_.

Amu still remembered the time they hid in the "employees only" section of the mall just so Utau wouldn't find him.

"No. In fact, I didn't even tell her I had left..." Ikuto seemed somewhat disturbed.

"Ah, Amu-chan, we should go and look at the other exhibits before we have to go," Tadase said. He said it with a sweet smile directed at Amu.

_'Just like a prince...' _she thought dreamily.

Ikuto hid a bitter look in his eyes. "Yeah, you said you wanted to see the clown fish, right? Since they're from your favorite movie," Ikuto teased.

"Wh-What? No it's not!" she denied.

"What? But you even have all the merchandise from 'Finding-" Ikuto was cut off as she shut his mouth closed with her hands.

She let out a nervous laugh. "A-Anyway, we should head on to the other exhibits!"

Ikuto moved her hand. "Then? Lead the way kiddy king."

Tadase ignored his comment and walked alongside Amu, making sure they knew where they were going.

The whole time Tadase was talking to Amu, commenting on things he found interesting and such. Though Ikuto remained quiet almost the whole time. When he wasn't looking Amu would sneak a few glances at him.

_'I wonder if somethings wrong...'_ she thought.

"Ah, aren't these clown fish?" Tadase said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she said as she looked into the tank. There were tons of orange fish swimming around, back and forth,

"They seem sad," Ikuto commented. There was a look in his eyes... Yeah. Amu was sure it was that sadness she had seen earlier.

"Why do you say that?" Amu asked. At this point she was sure Tadase was busy reading the information on the fish and not paying attention to them.

"Being trapped, not being able to got where they want..." His tone was serious but she could detect something else to it.

She stared at him for a long time until...

"Well, they were meant for entertaining little kids like you," he said in his usual tone.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!"

"Would you prefer being called an old lady?"

She glared at him. "You know what I mean!"

He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Really..."

She felt her face heat up. It was one of those rare moments where Ikuto smiled. Not that smirk he usually wore, but a genuine smile. A genuine _laugh_. It seemed that a as soon as Ikuto grew up he had changed. As for how he had changed, she couldn't explain. It just seemed that those smiles... They were disappearing...

They could tell each other everything. Lately it seemed that Ikuto had been hiding things from her. She had to wonder...

"Ah, we should get going. The show will start in a few minutes," Tadase said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah."

_'I wonder...'_ Amu thought as she walked beside Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto was currently teasing Tadase about being so short and how he hadn't grown an inch while Tadase ignored him.

_'Was he always so mysterious?'_

_

* * *

_**Authors ramblings: I'll update by tomorrow! I swear! And if I don't I'LL SUICIDE TO MAKE AMENDS! FORGIVE ME!**

**...cough... Anyway. Reviews are appreciated (not that I deserve any for taking so damn long).**


End file.
